SLUG JINCHUURIKI LEGACY
by darksky231907
Summary: Naruto is the older brother of the kyuubi jinchuuriki but he gets kidnapped on the same day of the kyuubi attack by Iwa nin but is later saved by Utakata and is raised by him. Minato and Kushina are still alive since Sarutobi Hiruzen sealed the kyuubi instead of Minato so that he could be there for his family. The kyuubi is sealed in there daughter Natsumi.


**Slug Jinchuriki Legacy**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 1:Prologue & Training**

Today is October 11 the day after the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. This day is a day for celebration and because the Third Hokage sacrificed his life so that Minato and Kushina could live and take care of their new born Natsumi and 5 year old son Naruto. The Third sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi in Natsumi knowing that if Minato lived he knew that she will be treated as a hero.

***Just outside of Konoha***

Two ninjas were running through the trees with headbands signifying loyalty to Iwagakure with a tied up 5 year old in their hands.

"I can't believe it was "pant" this easy to steal the "pant" son of the Yellow Flash without anyone noticing." The first ninja said between breaths.

"I know the tsuchikage might even give us awards for stealing the son of the Yellow Flash we'll be heroes!" The second ninja said

"Yah! Now off to Iwa" The two ninjas said together

***In the Konoha Hospital***

It was a quiet day in Konoha as everything seemed to be O.K in Konoha until.

"MINATO!" Yelled Kushina in her hospital bed

"Yes Kushina." Mumbled Minato in an irritated tone

"YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE IS OUR SON!" Yelled Kushina

"What are you yelling about, he should be at the house" Minato said

"Well go get him so he could meet his little sister?" Kushina asked in a slightly less irritated tone

"Ok". Minato said as he flashed away to his house and then came back a minute later with a worried look on his face.

"Umm Kushina he isn't there and I looked all around the estate." Minato said in a scared voice

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T THERE!" Kushina yelled as she went into a crying fit.

"I guess someone managed to sneak inside and kidnap him since there is chakra residue in the barrier." said Minato in a low voice

"Why they have to take my baby boy?" said kushina as she was crying

"Sh-sh-sh everything is going to be OK I'll swnd out ninja right away." whispered Minato to her as he hugged her.

"O. "sniffs" K"

***Iwa border***

"Finally we're at the border." Said the first ninja

"Yah now where is that missing-nin we hired to escort us the rest of the way?" Questioned the second ninja

***30 minutes later***

"Hey are you the ninja we hired?" asked first ninja

"Yes my name is Utakata may I ask what I am guarding." Said the missing-nin

"Oh yes this is the Yellow Flashes son we captured him so we can become heroes!" excitedly said the second ninja

"IDIOT" yelled the first ninja

"How dare you capture a innocent child because of a dead war!" hollered Utakata as he took out two kunai and stabbed them in the throat. As there lifeless bodies lay on the ground he began to untie the small child and stood him up.

"Now may I ask what your name is?" Utakata said calmly to the scared child as he gave him his name. "Naruto huh? Well my name is Utakata." He paused to think for a second.** "**Well Naruto do you want to go back to your parents or stay with me and become my apprentice**." **How does that sound Rokubi?" **"**_**Sounds great we can always use a successor**_**." **said the six-tailed slug sealed within him. **"**_**But wouldn't Konoha be after us**_**." **

"Oh but Rokubi you forget we never took the boy they did." Utakata said as he pointed to the dead bodies.

Naruto stopped to think for a second about his options he could go back home to konoha or travel with Utakata and learn how to be an awsome ninja like his parents. So after a couple minutes of thinking he agreed to be his apprentice and started walking away with Utakata.

***Hokage building in Konoha.***

At the Hokage building Kushina, Jiraiya, and Minato sat in the Hokage office waiting for Kakashi to get back with the results.

"Sensei I'm back." Said Kakashi in a disappointed tone

"Kakashi please oh please tell me you found my little boy please!" pleaded Kushina

"Sorry Kushina there is no sign of him any where I searched the whole Fire country and nothing it's like he just disappeared." As Kakashi said that Kushina went into a crying fit her eyes already red from the first one mumbling something about "being a terrible mother".

"Don't worry about it Kushina I'll have my spy network on the lookout for him till we find him... O.K?" said Jiraiya in a comforting voice

"O...K" Kushina said between sobs

"Common Kushina lets go check up on Natsumi." Said Minato as he took Kushina to Natsumi's room trying to cheer her up someway.

***Land of Water three years later***

A eight year old Naruto was sitting on a log wearing black a blue kimono with a red sash around his waist(like Utakata's). Today was his birthday and he was waiting for Utakata to come back and give him a present like he always does.

"Hey Naruto here is your presents hope you like them." Utakata said as he handed him his presents.

Right when he got it Naruto ripped open the box and looked inside and what he saw really made him happy. In there was a bubble blower that looked like the one Utakata has but silver and there was also a large bamboo jar of bubble soap. In another box was a normal black katana. "Awesome does this mean that your going to start teaching how to use a sword and your bubble style."

"Yes Naruto from now on your going to learn my techniques."replied Utakata

"Thank you Utakata-sensei I'll make sure to learn them" Naruto said proudly

"Now I'll be training you in soap bubble Ninjutsu, Water style Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, and Wind style ninjutsu" Well also work more on chakra control and your taijutsu," replied Utakata as he started to teach him water manipulation first.

***Mean While in Konoha***

"Hey tou-san Hey kaa-san." Natsumi said with a foxy like grin

"Hey sweetie when did you wake up." Kushina said smiling

"Just a little while ago kaa-san." Natsumi said excitedly

"That's great honey so are you hungry or what." Minato said

"Yeah can we go eat some ramen kaa-san." Natsumi said pleadingly

"Of course " both Minato and Kushina in a unison as they picked her up and started walking towards ichiraku ramen stand where they always use to take Naruto also but they have to keep hope that they'll find him one day.

***Konoha Hokage building***

In the building there was ever council member waiting for Minato and Kushina. All of them had a look of confusion on their face because they had no idea what this meeting was about.

"O.K everyone let the meeting begin." Minato said

"Um Hokage-sama what is this meeting about?" Tsume Inuzuka said

"Well seeing that everything is finally in order after the Kyuubi attack I'm going to tell you what else happened the day after." Minato said

"Wait what else happened Hokage-sama." said Hiashi Hyuuga

``Well as you all know that night Kushina went into Labour that day and that my son supposably died that day but what you didn`t know is that he was kidnapped from my home." Minato said

"Wait so he might still be alive somewhere in the elemental countries." Said Shikaku Nara

"Yes Hokage-sama have you found any leads." Said Inoichi Yamanaka

"Yes Jiraiya search the Earth country and all he found was the dead bodies of the kidnappers but my son wasn't with them anymore." Minato said "and now that you know of this I hope you can ask any of your clan members when they are out on missions to keep an eye out for any blonde haired boy that might look like me."

***Water country six years later***

This wasn't a great day for Naruto. Since he finished his training the Hidden Mist Hunter-nin where searching for Utakata night and day so they couldn't get any rest. For weeks now they have been taking shifts watching the camp site.

The night since Naruto has finally finished his training from Utakata they have been trying to get to Konoha so he can become a ninja there and see his family again. He hadn't seen them in nine years and he really wanted to meet his little sister but things don't always turn out as you plan them.

Right when they got to the Fire country border there was 30 hunter-nin waiting for them.

`Stop for Crimes against the Mist you are under arrest." the Commander said

Naruto started going through hand seals and then he brought his hands up to his mouth and screamed, _Wind Style: Great Break through_as he blew out a large gust of wind that sliced four of the hunter nin. He then went through another set of hand seals and whispered, _Water style: Water Dragon___as a giant water dragon shaped head formed over him then crashed into 5 more of the hunter-nin killing them.

"Sorry but I have stuff I still have to do." Utakata said as he took his bubble blower out and said "_Ink Bubble Explosion Jutsu_**" **bubbles shot out of the bubble blower and caught 14 Hunter-nin. He then turned around to dodge some kunais and went through hand seals as he screamed, _Water Style: Water Fang Bullet_as he spit out spheres of water hitting 4 of them in the head smashing their skull. While Utakata was about to hit the last one, he didn't notice one of them that was still alive sneaking up behind him until he felt pain and saw a broken katana through his heart.

"NOOO" yelled Naruto as he took out his bubble blower and yelled "_Drowning Bubble Jutsu_**"** He blew a bubble and it formed around the last two hunter-nins and drowned them.

"Naruto come here." Utakata said. When he said that Naruto walked over there "Naruto you are my legacy my successor so I want you to take the burden of having Rokubi sealed inside of you... do you accept" He said in a dying breath.

``Yes Utakata-sensei I will take Rokubi and I'll be a Jinchuriki just like you." He said with tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you Naruto and don't worry about Rokubi you'll be able to use its full form since he already trusts you." He lifted himself up and whispered "Good bye Naruto" Then with his dying breath he yelled "_**Seal"**_and the kanji for "happiness" appeared on the right side of his forehead.

"Goodbye Utakata-sensei I'll let your legacy known throughout the Elemental Nations." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and sealed away his Sensei's body.

***Meanwhile in Hokage's Mansion in Konoha***

In the living room of the hokages house you could see Minato and Kushina waiting for Natsumi to arrive so they can tell her about her lost brother since she deserves to know. Since they believe that now that she is nine she is old enough to understand what happened. Once Natsumi entered the house she turned around to see her mom and dad.

"Hey kaa-san Hey tou-san" said Natsumi loudly

"Hey honey how was your day" said Kushina

"It was great but the academy was really boring" said Natsumi with a frown.

"Ooh was it"said Minato as he motioned her to sit.

"Anyway Natsumi we believe you deserve to know that you have an older brother and that he was..." Said Minato but was cut off by his daugther

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER AND HOW COME I HAVE NEVER MET HIM." screamed Natsumi a little mad of what they hid from her.

After they calmed her down and explained everything that happened that day she sat down back down to think. Her parents were wondering what she was thinking but only hoped she wasn't mad at them for not telling her sooner.

"Well im going to get strong so that I can find him one day" said Natsumi as she pumped her fist in the air.

"We'll help you then honey so we could be a whole family again" said kushina and Minato at the same time as they hugged her.

***In a Cave At the border of fire country and water country***

Naruto had gone inside a cave to spend the night but once inside he noticed it went deeper down so he started walking down through the dark walls till he reached a wall that had a seal on it. He pushed chakra into the seal and saw the wall start to crumble into dust to reaveal a small room with a large scroll in the middle. When he approached the scroll it was glowing so he reached out an opened it and saw that it was a summoning contract. He cut his thumb open and started signing it and then he asked the six tails if he knew the hand signs for summoning. Once the Rokubi gave him the hand seals he went through them and slammed his hands on the ground as he screamed _**SUMMONING JUTSU**_ a puff of smoke appeared. Once the smoke was clear you could see a 15 tall wolf that's fur was white with blue streaks in it.

The wolf looked down and saw a child so he asked him"Hey ningen are you the one to summon me and if you did how did you get the summon contract."

Naruto looked up and replied, 'Yes it was me I was inside this cave when I came across a wall with a seal so I pushed chakra in it and I found the scroll so I signed it after I asked Rokubi about it, I hope you aren't mad."

"Ahh so it seems you have the six tails inside of you ningen and don't worry its ok it seems our previous summoner hid our contract here so I will give you a test in order to summon our kind"Said the wolf summon

"What Kind of test?"asked a confused naruto

"Well first I will see your soul and make sure you have no evil intentions. What would you do with us by your side?" replied the wolf summon

"So you are going to see inside of my soul." muttered naruto but then he looked up and responded, well I would summon you to fight, but only when it is to protect those that are close to me."

The wolf approached naruto then touched his head with his paw as he looked through his memories and then responded, "My name is _**Taishi**_ ningen and I am the summon boss so from now on you are our summoner." "I will also give you a sword and kenjutsu style of our previous summoner, while we teach you our sage mode and taijutsu style."

"Alright well when do get started?" asked naruto

"Right now" Taishi responded as he touched naruto with his paw and they dissapeared in a puff of smoke, not to be seen for 3 years into the summon realm.

**I am thinking about who to pair up with Naruto. There might be some incest but I am not totally sure about that yet but he will at least have 2 or girlfriends. It will also mostly follow the anime but with some major differences. I am also wondering if I should make him Natsumi's Sensei or not.**


End file.
